Made for Each Other
by Will oh Wisp
Summary: I lied to myself, and said it was for the best. // Oneshot. // SoKai, implied onesided RikuSora.


"C'mon, Ri, I need some help here!" the seventeen-year-old whacked his friend with a black, sleeveless shirt.

Snatching the offending atricle of clothing away, the silveret chuckled. "Okay, okay. Jeez, Sora, it's just a date. No need to freak out, or anything."

"It's not just a date, Riku! It's my _first _date with _Kairi_!"

"Aww, yes," Riku cooed, "your first date with Kairi - a girl you've known since you still believed in the Tooth Fairy, who's seen you covered in mud, food, those hideous red coveralls, and even in nothing but your boxers. God forbid you wear something _unpresentable_."

"Riii-_ku_!" he shouted, eyes wide. "Take that back! Those coveralls were epic!"

Helpless laughter bubbled up from Riku's throat, and he shook his head, once again rummaging through his closet. Sora plopped down on the other boy's bed, blowing brown hair from his face. "Make sure it's not anything too gay."

"Mmm... like this?" the silveret asked, holding up a shiney black, low-cut shirt, with golden strings holding the front closed.

"Where the hell do you get that stuff?!"

Slipping the shirt back over a hanger, Riku shrugged a shoulder. "Got this from Port Royal."

"So, what you're trying to say, is that while I was hunting your ass down, you were on a universal shopping spree?"

"Oh, Sora, always so crude. Hunting my ass? What would your mother think?"

Squawking, Sora stuttered out a, "That's not what I meant!" just as a certain rosette poked her head into the room.

"What's not what you meant?" Kairi asked, smiling softly at Riku before turning her attention to the slighty red brunet.

"Kairi!" Sora jumped up, looking lost. "I, uh, jus- Riku's being all gross!"

"Am not! He's the one that said he's hunting my ass!"

"That wasn't what I meant and you know it!"

Laughing, the girl taunted, "Sora, are you suuure _we_ should be going to the movies tonight, and not you and Riku?"

"Wha- no! I'm not gay!" he said, rushing to Kairi's side and grasping her hand. "I swear! Not that it's wrong to be gay, or anything," he added, turning to smile sheepishly at Riku. The older boy waved dismissivly.

"What'ja need, Kai?" the eldest of the three asked, pulling his hair up and tying it into place with the band that had been previously around his wrist.

The girl look embarassed, glancing around the room. "Weeeell," she began, "I kinda needed some help picking out an outfit..." She held up a plastic bag, overflowing with clothes.

Riku groaned. "You two are so hopeless!"

"We are not!" Sora said, indignant.

"You definately are. You two are perfect for each other, seriously," the aqua-eyed teen nodded to himself, twisting his lower lip between thumb and forefinger; a habit he acquired sometime in his early childhood. "Though I do hope the kids will take more after Kairi," he grinned.

"Hey! You're so mean, Riku! But, you know? At least I have someone. I'm not gunna die old and alone. So there!" Sora looked proud of himself, but the expression fled when he heard his girlfriend gasp. Kairi's dainty hand was covering her open mouth, her eyes locked on the other boy in the room.

Blue eyes followed her gaze, landing on Riku. The barely legal silveret was expressionless; his lips a fine line, and his eyes empty. White bangs covered the aqua orbs when he tilted his head down. "R-riku..." Sora tried to apologize, but Riku cut him off.

"You're right."

"No he's not, Riku! You're gorgeous, you'll find someone," Kairi moved to Riku's side, taking his hand.

"Yeah, Ri, I was only joking. You'll find someone and he'll be everything you've ever wanted!" Sora stepped forward, wanting to take Riku's other hand, but the older teen wouldn't have it. Slipping away from Kairi, he started picking up the clothes Sora had rejected and tossed on his bed.

When Sora opened his mouth to say something, Kairi placed her hand over it, shaking her head. "You've said enough," she murmured. "Go outside; I'll be there in a moment."

Looking torn between listening to the girl he gave his heart up for and fixing things with the boy he risked his life for, he stood still.

"Have fun at the movies, you two. And stop fretting over something as little as what to wear. You guys have seen each other in just about everything you own, anyway." Riku didn't stop refolding his clothes as he spoke, refusing to look towards his childhood friends.

"We will, Riku. Thanks," Kairi smiled, even though he wouldn't see it. Brushing her hand against Sora's, she made her way to the door. Sora followed after her, glancing back once before leaving the room.

_They're perfect for each other. They really are_, Riku thought. _Made for each other; they'll be happy together for the rest of their lives. I'll be the best man, the babysitter when they need a break, the shoulder to lean on, the pillar of support. This is the way it should be. This way - it's for the best._A blob of spiked, brown hair appeared. "Ri?"

The silvered teen met Sora's eyes. "Hmm?" he asked, absently, mind swimming.

"I mean it. You'll find him one day." And then his best friend was gone, his shoes thunking down the wooden stairs.

_Already found him, silly. Just won't ever have him._


End file.
